Rhiannon
by tigereyes320
Summary: Completely AU. This is a sequel to my story What do we do now. Rhiannon is now seventeen, how do Logan and Veronica handle that their baby girl is growing up. Especially when tragedy strikes.
1. Prologue

Title: Rhiannon  
Author: Tigereyes320  
Pairing/Character: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
Word Count: 1305  
Rating: R for Language, and sexual situations  
Summary: Completely AU. This is a sequel to my story What do we do now. Rhiannon is now seventeen, how do Logan and Veronica handle that their baby girl is growing up. Especially when tragedy strikes.

Spoilers:Season 3 Episode 9  
Author's Note: I own nothing of the VM universe.

"Daddy!"

Veronica smiled as she heard their daughter's impatient voice call out to Logan. "You're being paged sweetheart." She said as she finished tossing the spaghetti with the meat sauce she had made.

Logan rolled his eyes as he followed the sound of the voice to the foyer. "Yes, my princess?"

"I want a piggyback ride."

Logan stood there with an eyebrow raised.

"Daddy can I please have a piggyback ride."

Logan smiled and turned around so that she could hop onto his back. "Why don't we go help Mommy make dinner?"

"Okay."

Logan walked back into the kitchen. "I found us a helper Veronica."

"Hi baby. You want to help Daddy make the salad?"

"I'm not a baby mommy."

"I know Meg, but you're the youngest. Daddy and I are always going to consider you our baby." Veronica said as she took some lettuce out of the refigerator and handed it to Meg. "Please start tearing this up, while Daddy slices the tomatoes."

"Where are Nick and Jamie?"

Logan looked at the clock, "They should be home any minute from baseball practice."

"Where's Rhiannon?"

Veronica looked over at the calendar they had to put up in the kitchen, it was the only way she and Logan could keep up with the children's after-school activities. "She has play practice, then she and Dillon will be here tonight having a movie night."

"They kiss too much, almost as much as you and Daddy do."

"I can't help it princess, I love kissing your mother." Logan said as he gave Veronica a quick kiss. "And I love kissing you." He said as he gave Meg a big kiss on the cheek.

All of a sudden the front door slammed open. "Mom we're home!"

Veronica called out without breaking her stride"You'd better not leave your cleats by the door. I want you both upstairs and in the shower in the next few minutes. One of you can use Meg's bathroom, but clean up after yourselves!"

"Yes Mom." the two voices spoke as one.

"You're good wife."

"What can I say they take after you in more than looks husband." Veronica teased as she put in the two sheet pans of garlic bread in the oven. "You clear your schedule for opening night?"

"Clear as crystal, the roses are also on order and will be ready for pick up."

"Logan!"

"Hey I've stuck to all our rules. Rhiannon got a car when she was sixteen, she has a charge card but it's not unlimited. It's tradition. On every one of her opening nights I give her a dozen peach roses. Can't break with tradition now can I?"

Twenty minutes later, Nick and Jamie, their twin boys, had finished setting the table. Logan and Veronica had finished bringing out the food and placing it on the table.

"Logan I'm worried. Rhiannon usually calls if she's running late."

"Don't worry, I'll call her." Logan took out his cell phone and called his oldest daughter, When it went straight to voice mail, he began to get a little worried himself. "She didn't pick up."

Veronica exchanged a glance with Logan.

When the knock came on the front door, Veronica felt a dread she hadn't felt since the day Lilly was found dead. "Logan."

Logan almost beat her to the door. It didn't do his heart any better to see what was on the other side of the door. "Sacks, what are you doing here?"

Sacks swallowed uncomfortably, "There's been an accident."

Veronica came forward, "Where's my baby?"

"Veronica."

"I want to know where she is."

"She's at the hospital."

Logan gathered his wife next to him before she could collapse. He didn't want to ask the next question, but he had to. "Is she alive?"

"Barely."


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Rhiannon 1  
Author: Tigereyes320  
Pairing/Character: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
Word Count: 698  
Rating: R for Language, and sexual situations  
Summary: Completely AU. This is a sequel to my story What do we do now. Rhiannon is now seventeen, how do Logan and Veronica handle that their baby girl is growing up. Especially when tragedy strikes.

Spoilers:Season 3 Episode 9  
Author's Note: I own nothing of the VM universe.

Author's Note 2: Just so no one is confused as to who is married to whom and how many kids they have here is your cheat sheet. Logan and Veronica have Rhiannon who is 17 going on 18, they have twin boys James Lester and Nicholas Keith who are almost 12, their youngest is Margaret Lillian BKA Meg and she is 7 going on 8. Charlie is married to Jennifer and they have two kids Sara 10 and Michael 8. Mac and Dick also have two Carolyn 13 and Richard the third BKA Alex who is 10. Wallace is married to Gwendolyn and they have three kids Allison 13, Cecilia 11, and Henry "Hank" who is 9. Trina and Weevil are married and have two boys Felix 14 and Antonio 12 they also recently adopted a little girl aged 2 who they named Leticia.

Logan and Veronica burst into the emergency room looking for someone to help them with what was going on with their daughter.

"Logan! Veronica!" Keith called out to them.

"Dad where is she?"

"You have to breathe, sweetheart. I came in with her so that if she needed anything I could sign off on any emergency surgery."

"How bad is it?"

"A drunk driver veered into the lane Rhiannon was in. You could tell by the tire tracks Rhiannon did everything she could to avoid it. They hit her on the driver's side. She was bleeding internally they just took her up for surgery to find out what is going on."

"How's Dillon? He was supposed to be with her."

"He got knocked in the head, concussion, broken arm, he might have some damage to his leg. Rhiannon got the worse of it. Where are the kids?"

"We came with Sacks, Mac and Dick are with the twins and Meg."

"The doctor's said it could be a couple of hours, lets go find a place to sit down. I filled in most of her registration papers. Logan you might want to check and make sure I got everything correct. I'll take Veronica up to the surgical floor."

"Veronica?" Logan asked before she left. "Don't think like that, baby. She's our girl and she knows how to fight for what she wants."

"But Logan-"

"Hey she's our miracle baby remember? We could have lost her before she was born. Hell, some doctors said she shouldn't exsist at all. Now she didn't fight her way through all that to leave us now. You have to believe that."

Veronica nodded with tears in her eyes. "I can't lose her Logan."

"We aren't giving up on our baby without a fight. Go with your Dad. I'll be up in a bit."

Logan turned towards the registration desk and spoke to the nurse. "My daughter was brought in, I need to double check your information."

888888888888888888888888888888

Thirty minutes later Logan saw Veronica with her head in her hands. He came over, sat beside her and put his arm around her. "I checked in with Mac, the kids are fine. She said to tell you she and Dick are praying for Rhiannon. I also called the rest of the family, they should be here soon."

Veronica nodded slowly. "I can't wrap my head around this. This can't be happening to her, we've done everything to keep her safe."

"Well our Rhiannon has always had a mind of her own. Remember when she bought that pony online for your Mother's day gift."

Veronica smiled at the memory. "She was going on seven, the twins were about to turn 1. The look on her face when it arrived.

"She was jumping up and down yelling 'Happy Mother's Day'"

Keith butted in then. "I remember the two of you couldn't at first decide whether to be impressed or upset with her."

"Like you were any help Dad. You and Alicia could barely keep from laughing while it was going down."

Keith replied, "She was happy about having two brothers to share her mommy and daddy with. Logan you had no way of knowing she had memorized your credit card number info, when you were ordering Veroinca's gift."

Veronica fingered the gold bracelet, that had each of her children's names engraved on it. "We punished her kind of. It wasn't like she bought it for herself."

"She wasn't even disappointed it was brothers." Logan said with a smile.

"Logan, she didn't know we'd been told I shouldn't, in fact probably wouldn't conceive again. You even got the dreaded snip-snip because you wouldn't risk my health."

"Yet out came Meg. Both our girls were our miracles, bound and determined to defy the odds and in Meg's case a vasectomy and be born."

"You are a complete pushover when it comes to our kids."

Logan pulled her close to his side. Half an hour later Trina, Weevil, Charlie and Jennifer came up to them.

After everyone embraced, Trina sat by Veronica. "Any word yet?"

Veronica shook her head. "Not yet they said it could be a few hours."

Trina got up and went to stand beside Logan and Weevil.

Charlie crouched in front of Veronica. "Veronica, what do you need us to do? We can go and bring back coffee and food. We can give blood. If you want Jennifer and I can go stay with the younger kids if you want."

"Mac and Dick, took Carolyn and Alex over to the house. Right now they're with the kids. Wait where are Michael and Sara?"

Charlie gave her hand a squeeze. "They're with Jen's parents, they wanted to spoil them a bit."

Jennifer, a tall green eyed brunette, came over and sat next to Veronica. "Charlie and I are going to go get us all some decent coffee and maybe some soup."

Veronica shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

"I know you aren't, Veronica. However, if you want to be strong for Rhia, you have to keep your own strength up." Jennifer said firmly as she stood back up.

Charlie stood as well, "We're going to get some coffee and some soup, for everyone, and we'll be back soon."

"Thanks Charlie we apprciate it." Logan said.

"Hey I know my niece. She's more stubborn than the two of you combined. No way is she ready to leave us. We'll be back as soon as we can. Call if there is any news."

After Charlie and Jennifer left Trina sat back down beside Veronica, and put her arm around Veronica. "Charlie is right. Remember the time that she decided she wanted to go surfing with her Daddy. How old was she when she snuck off with him knowing it?"

"Four. She got herself up and dressed and ready to go, even packed a snack for herself. They were about to go in the water, when she went running up to them."

"What did Logan do?"

"After he called me to let me know about the stowaway, He and Dick bought her a wet suit and a practice board, and spent most of the day teaching her how to surf. You know all the kids love the water. Nick goes if it's a family outing, otherwise he lives and breathes baseball."

"Veronica you have four beautiful, healthy, and happy children. You and Logan are great with them. When your kids found what it was that they wanted to do, you've supported them a hundred percent. Even if you didn't like their choice of dream. Remember when Rhiannon said she wanted to start acting in the plays at her schools."

"Not to mention the choir and dance recitals. Rhiannon belongs on stage, she's actually good."

"Yes she is, better then I could ever hope to be. She respects you and Logan, your opinions, your rules. Like when you said if she wanted to act professionally, she had to go to and finish college. After which you would help her however she needed it. Veronica this accident isn't your fault, and it isn't Logan's, you two are good parents."

"Thanks Trina. Logan and I have to sometimes remind ourselves of that. It's nice to hear."

"Hey between you and me when I get stuck on something with my kids, I think about what you would do."

"How are the boys?"

"We left them babysitting Leticia. They of course send their prayers."

"Leticia is such a beautiful little girl. I was actually surprised when you adopted, since you seemd happy with the two boys."

"Weevil always wanted a little girl. Then I got breast cancer when Antonio was two, the doctors said the chemo would destroy my chances for having more children biologically. So we would get me through the chemo, and into remission and we would discuss it later. After I made it to five years in remission Weevil and I started the paperwork to adopt."

"So Felix and Antonio like their little sister?"

"The two of them argue over who gets to watch her, change her, feed her, play with her. They hog her so much by the time Weevil and I get to her she's exhausted."

"I think all of us have done well with our kids. Look how successful Mac is, Dick has no problem being the stay at home Dad with his kids. You remember how he was when any of the kids wanted to get involved in sports."

"I remember the background check he had you run on anyone who was coming within a foot of his children, or their friends. He made sure all of the kids knew what good touch bad touch was"

"He doesn't want what happened to Cassidy happen to his kids. He goes to every game, or meet. Dick wants the kids to come to him with any questions or concerns. He called Logan in a panic last week. Carolyn was going on her first group date. He wanted me to tail them."

"I thought he was getting better."

"He is, but he has moments of panic now that he has a teenager. Logan was no better when Rhiannon turned thirteen."

"We do what we can to protect our kids."

"This time we might not have done enough."

"Hey, you made sure she knew how to drive defensively. You got her a safe vehicle. You can't control the drunks out there. Any more word on Dillion?"

"I haven't even checked, to be honest."

Trina stood up, "Why don't I go see if I can find out something."

Keith came back from talking with Logan and Weevil and sat back down by Veronica.

"Hey Daddy, how's the investigation going."

"The drunk driver doesn't remember anything, he had a few bumps and bruises. Right now he's sleeping it off in the tank, in the morning the D.A. will begin the arraignment process."

"I know she isn't dead Dad. I'd know if my baby was gone."

"Hey she's part Mars. You can't keep a Mars down."

Veronica smiled, "It's even harder to keep a Mars-Echolls down."

Two and a half hours later, Trina and Jennifer were dozing on their husbands. Keith had gone to check in at the office and his other grandchildren. Logan and Veronica were standing near the wall with their arms around each other. It was as if they thought as long as they held on to each other they would be able to draw on each others strength.

When the surgery doors opened everyone seemed to wake up. A woman in blue scrubs came toward them. "I'm looking for the parents of Rhiannon Echolls."

Logan and Veronica stepped forward their arms still around each other. "We're her parents, how is she?" Logan asked.

"She made it through surgery. Most of her injuries were internal. She had a collapsed lung, a bruised kidney, a sprained wrist, we think she might have a hairline fracture in her leg, so we'll have to keep an eye on that, and we had to remove her spleen. Our biggest concern is her head injury."

"How bad is it?"

"Right now your daughter is in a coma. The sooner she wakes up, the better it will be."


End file.
